Baratheon's Bastards
What We're About Welcome to House of Baratheon! HoB is a competitive AvA alliance that prides itself on it’s inviting and friendly atmosphere. We take the game and AvA seriously, but maintain our goal - to have fun - while doing so. We have many knowledgable members that are willing and able teachers of the game. We offer a structured and stable environment, training guides and FAQs, friendly, approachable officers, Facebook page and chats for coordination and socialization, constant alliance challenges, contests and more! We are currently accepting active AvA players, as well as those building their way up to being active AvA players. They may be pledged to any great house. We are currently leader invite only. You may apply to join the alliance by filling out our membership application form. Apply to Join What We Expect *Active AvA participation *Join our member only Facebook page *Act respectfully *Follow the Message of the Day Our alliance rules are simple: *Respect your fellow players and officers. *Respond promptly if an officer contacts you. *Remain an active player in the game. *If you become an AvA war participant then actively participate. *Chalenges: Our challenges are opened by officers. Our only challenge with rules is FatA. A Quickened Egg or dragon owner may request a FatA once per day, and will be required to fill it after completion. *And most importantly, have fun! New members are encouraged to participate in the alliance chat and share their friend link. We also have a members only FB page and maintain a members list that you can use to quickly and easily make many in-game friends. Our FB members page is a secret group. You will need to FB friend an officer to be added to the group. We expect new members to be active AvA participants. People who send only a handful of attacks and/or donate only a few items risk removal from the alliance. Leadership Current Leader: Adonez Ivory Current Officers: Ramsey Blackwater, Damon Votyris, Mors Jast, Annara Storm, Gysella Corbray, Valyrian Bastard, Straasha Velaryon, Hemi Lord of Ruin, Sinister Whitewolf By the Numbers Alliance stats as of June 15th, 2015 Created: February 21, 2013 Number of members: around 300 Alliance Rank: 3rd Alliance Power: 7,134,240 Average number of Alliance Challenges Started: 5+ per day Number of Baby Dragons: We lost count a ways back... AvA Rewards Earned * Harvest Phase : 2nd in the Stormlands * Ghost Phase : 1st in the Crownlands, Title: Crowned Vanquisher * Wolf Phase : 2nd overall alliance w/ more than 100 participants * Ice Phase : 2nd overall alliance w/more than 100 participants * Eel Phase : 1st in the Stormlands , Title: Storm Viper * Eel Shock Phase : 1st in the Iron Islands, Title: Iron Conqueror * Thunder Phase : 2nd in the Iron Islands * Bat Phase : 1st in the Westerlands, Title: Golden Nightmare * Iron Bank Phase : 1st in the North, Title: Frozen Titan * Braavosi Phase : 1st Overall , Title: Noble Blade * Long Night Phase: 1st Overall, Title: Supreme Darkness * Valyrian Phase: 1st in the Reach, Title: Harrowed Seeker * Faith Phase: 1st in the Stormlands, Title: Storm Terror * Hunter Phase: 2nd Overall alliance with more than 100 participants * Mourning Phase: 2nd Overall alliance with more than 100 participants * Crow Phase: 1st in Dorne, Title: Poisonous Guardian * Justice Phase: 1st in Riverlands, Title: Forked Judge * Terror Phase: 2nd Overall alliance with more than 100 participants Category:Alliances Category:Stormlord Alliances Category:Stormlords of Kings Landing Alliances Category:Top Ten Alliances Category:Tier 5 Alliances